To increase fuel economy of vehicles it is desirable to lower the weight of mechanical components. To address the above noted desire many mechanical components have been fabricated from powdered metal. Although powdered metal components have been successfully utilized, it is desirable to extend the life of such components, especially those components used in power transmission applications such as gears or sprockets.